


Battle Action Figures

by Yalbi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Humor, i know tenten's birthday was over a month ago but sssshhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalbi/pseuds/Yalbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh… thanks, guys,” Tenten states more than says, glancing at the scrolls that look identical to the approximately shit-ton of scrolls she already owns. “Yay. Scrolls. Like every year.”</p><p>Or: Tenten Prepares to Be Disappointed by Her Team on Her Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Action Figures

“Happy birthday, Tenten!” Lee shouts.

“Indeed!” Gai adds, flashing a blinding smile and a thumbs-up. “You may be one year older, but your youth is only just beginning!”

“We got you scrolls,” Neji says.

Each team member puts a scroll in Tenten's hands.

“Uh… thanks, guys,” she states more than says, glancing at the scrolls that look identical to the approximately shit-ton of scrolls she already owns. “Yay. Scrolls. Like every year.”

The widening grin on Gai's face worries her. “Or are they?!” he exclaims, and suddenly the scrolls disappear in puffs of smoke, leaving behind—

“LIMITED EDITION GOLD SERIES LEGENDARY SANNIN BATTLE ACTION FIGURES?!” Tenten yells, her hands shaking in excitement and shock as she stares at the action figures, still pristine in their original packaging. “But these haven't been in production in over a decade!” She looks at her teammates, tears welling in her eyes. “How—how did you—how did you—what—how did you—”

“It was Lee's idea,” Neji says.

“I have questionable connections in the black market action figure trade!” Lee shouts.

The tears flow freely down Tenten's face. “I—I love you guys!” she blubbers, almost incoherent through her weeping. “So much!”

“We love you too, Tenten!” Gai says, also weeping, and the four of them gather together in a very loud, very tear-soaked group hug.

 

BONUS!

“Question,” Lee says. “Are you able to seal a scroll in another scroll? What if you sealed the scroll that sealed that scroll in another scroll? And then you sealed the scroll that sealed that scroll that sealed _that_ scroll in another scroll? Is it possible to have an infinite number of scrolls sealed within other scrolls? What about people? Can you seal people in scrolls?” He suddenly gasps. “ _What if we're in a scroll right now?_ ”

Tenten just sighs.


End file.
